


(mis)communication is key

by pedipalps



Series: November 2018 daily davekat [16]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Getting Together, Humanstuck, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, doesnt say what grade but lets say theyre seniors, that tags feels Awkward(tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedipalps/pseuds/pedipalps
Summary: Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are so, so fucked.You’re sitting in your desk for your first hour class, waiting for the bell that signals the beginning of the day. Two seats behind you sits the one and only Dave Strider, who you just happen to have the world’s biggest crush on.And who you just happen to have made out with in a closet three nights ago.





	(mis)communication is key

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo so technically i posted this after midnight but this one's for november 16th
> 
> god i love these boys sorry

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are so, so fucked. 

You’re sitting in your desk for your first hour class, waiting for the bell that signals the beginning of the day. Two seats behind you sits the one and only Dave Strider, who you just happen to have the world’s biggest crush on. 

And who you just happen to have made out with in a closet three nights ago. 

As you sit in your seat, your mind drifts back to it.

_You’d been at a party at John’s house on Friday night, and you’d been going to get your coat because you were about to leave. You’d only barely managed to get the door to the closet open all the way before a hand grabbed your wrist and pulled you inside. The door had shut behind you, most likely the work of the person who had just captured you._

_It was dark, until you’d reached up above you, scrambling to find the chain that would turn on the light in the closet. After a few seconds you’d found it, and upon pulling it you’d found yourself face-to-face with the guy you liked._

_Needless to say, you freaked out a bit._

_Apparently sensing your incoming tantrum, Dave had put a hand over your mouth to keep you quiet. “Shh, don’t get all loud. I know that’s hard for you but gimme your best shot.”_

_You’d groaned and smacked his hand away, doing your best to keep your voice quiet as you replied. “Sure, okay, whatever. What the fuck are you doing in a fucking closet?”_

_“Not coming out, that’s for sure.” He’d smiled at his own joke, and then corrected himself. “Actually, yeah I am. Karkat, I’m gay as fuck, did you know that?” You’d blinked, not sure how to respond. “Anyway, uh, I’m hiding from my sister.”_

_You’d rolled your eyes. “Why, exactly?”_

_“I may or may not have made a slight misstep in something that I said that may or may not have outed me. I’m avoiding the inevitable stream of sisterly love and support and the resounding ‘I told you so’ that’s bound to be coming my way.”_

_You’d sighed, scrunching your eyes shut and pinching your eyebrows together in frustration. “And why, exactly, did that lead to you dragging me in here?”_

_“Wanted some company, I guess.” He’d shrugged. “It’s like, ‘welcome to the coming-out-closet, state your name, age, and how much you like dudes, please.’ It’s some kind of club or something.”_

_“Wow,” you’d said. You weren’t sure what else to say, really._

_“Yeah,” he’d replied. Then, he’d asked, “wanna make our time in here a little more interesting?”_

_“Uh. What?”_

_“Shit, man, do I gotta just ask it straight up?” He’d sighed and trained his gaze intently on your face. “Can I kiss you?”_

Suddenly, the bell rings, and you’re pulled out of your memories. Your teacher greets the class and takes attendance, and then all at once your school day has begun. 

Through the whole class, you get the feeling that he’s staring at you. It’s almost like you can feel his eyes trained on you, his gaze burning a hole into the back of your head. You try your best to focus on the lesson, but you’re filled with anxiety about having to talk to him because even though he’s the one that asked to kiss you you’re sure that he’s going to say that he doesn’t actually like you, that he just did it because you were there in that moment, that he doesn’t want to talk to you anymore. 

As soon as the bell rings for the end of the class, you bolt from your seat, practically running out of the room to avoid even the smallest chance that Dave tries to talk to you. You operate this same way for the rest of the school day, avoiding him or any interaction with him during any of the classes that you share. You do so successfully, until your last class of the day. 

You’re changing into your P.E. uniform in the locker room. You’ve just finished putting your shirt on when Dave appears seemingly out of nowhere and corners you. He doesn’t stand too close to you, though. He stays at a distance that doesn’t make you feel threatened. 

“Hey, uh, Karkat?” He seems nervous, which is unlike him. “Can I talk to you? Like, uh, at the end of the hour?”

Your stomach rolls with anxiety out of nowhere. “Um. Yeah, sure.” 

He seems to relax a tiny bit, but not much. “Yeah, okay, uh. Okay.” With that he leaves, and you’re left to yourself again. 

The whole class, you feel nearly sick with nerves. You try not to dwell too much on what you think he’s going to want to say to you, but you can’t help it. The events of the party are still too fresh in your mind, and every time that your mind drifts to thoughts of hands on your hips and your chest up against someone else’s and warm lips pressed against yours it immediately connects to Dave and the fact that he probably knows you’ve been avoiding him and that you have to talk to him after class. 

Eventually, too soon, the class ends. You change slowly, and by the time you’re done you’re the only person left in the locker room. Just as you put your lock back on your locker, you hear someone clear their throat near you. You nearly jump out of your skin and slam your locker door shut, revealing none other than Dave himself leaning against the lockers. 

Even though he’s wearing dark sunglasses, you can tell that he’s avoiding your eyes. “So, uh, about Friday,” he begins. Right to the point, then. The next thing he says though, catches you off guard. “Did I- Do you hate me?”

Your eyebrows shoot up. “Uh, what?”

“Look, I’m sorry I kissed you, but like. If you didn’t like me back you could have just said so.”

You’re shocked. He likes you? You aren’t sure what to say, so you repeat yourself. “Uh, what?”

He huffs and looks you in the eyes for the first time since the beginning of your conversation. “Dude, you’ve been avoiding me all day. I just wanted to apologize because like, you obviously hate me now or something.”

You nearly laugh, but then you realize that he just said he thinks you hate him, and you start to panic. “Shit, no, fuck, I was avoiding you because I thought you didn’t like me!”

He starts, standing up straight suddenly, like your words are a shock. Which, you guess, they must be, considering what he’s just told you. Then, immediately after, he visibly relaxes, slumping heavily against the lockers he was previously leaning on. “Holy shit,” he says, and then quickly looks back at you. “Shit! Uh, yeah, fuck man, I like you, yeah. Like, a lot actually.” He looks away again, awkwardly shuffling his feet a bit. “I wouldn't have pulled you into that closet if you were anyone else.”

You aren’t sure what to say at first, shifting your eyes around the room while you try to piece together your thoughts in a way that would make sense. After a few seconds you give up, instead settling on a question and raising your eyes up to look into his. “Can I kiss you?”

He smiles brightly, and nods. You find yourself smiling as you step forward and raise a hand to his cheek, gently directing him down to you. 

You press your lips against his, soft at first but quickly gaining more enthusiasm and pushing harder. The first kiss is short, but you both quickly go back in for more, your eyes sliding shut as you get more interested.

You feel Dave put his hand on the small of your back, and you lift yourself up onto your toes to get closer to him and turn your head for a change of angle. 

After a few seconds you feel Dave's lips part, and you take that opportunity to slide your tongue towards his, licking hesitantly into his mouth and earning a sharp inhale from Dave for your efforts, and you hear a metal sound as Dave smacks his hand against the lockers beside him for support. The hand that you have on his cheek moves down and behind his neck, your previously free arm joining it and wrapping around him as you practically use him to hold yourself up.

The two of you stay connected for a few minutes that feel to you like a few hours. Eventually you separate, and as soon as your eyes slide back open you look up at Dave, who breathlessly asks, “will you go out with me?”

You smile and nod. “Yeah, you dumbass, fuck. Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> my tumblr is not-dirk-strider


End file.
